Your Awesome Happily Ever After
by Jeniffer Artemis
Summary: "So tell me, how many times has the poor boy proposed to you?"    "Um…ah….12 I think since about 2 years ago?" I answered a bit hesitantly, embarrassed.    "Oh my, how you have tortured him!" she laughed delightfully.    I coughed embarassingly.


Hi, this is my first fanfic and I really love it. So, I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I do, they would have been married with four kids by the end of the season.

**Your Awesome Happily Ever After**

" It's not you, it's me," he said. He looked nervous while fumbling with his shaking fingers, looking at his oh-so-wonderful shoe. _**Wonder why**_…

"Of course. Last time I checked, I wasn't the one who caused the sexual tension in the air." The man blushed hard and was raising his head now. "I'm really sorry, but I want to break up with you."

Wow, I admire his straightforward-ness. Not many have it. They usually stutter and fumbled and keep going on that it was all their fault and please don't be sad and all that crap. I was expressionless as I slowly sipped my delicious English Breakfast latte. I didn't even know that we were going out. We just went for a little dinner. That's all. This is all the council's fault.

I put down my cup with a clink and played along.

"Ok-I shrugged-you can go now," Smiling , I was amused with the speed he packed up and scampered out of the café. Raising an eyebrow to myself, I thought : men!

They were always the same and sometimes their break up lines were so cliché. It was always "It's not you , it's me. "or else it's " I'm sorry but I don't think we are suitable for each other. You'll find someone out there who is better for you." .

Huh. It's getting real boring. And the strange thing is we were only out for a dinner and they already considered it as dating. Beside , I already have a special someone

By the way, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha , head representative of Orb Union. I've been forced to go to all these blind dates by…guess…the council! Yeah! I'm afraid I've become a _manizer_ in the short span of my life. They really act like my family you know. But since they're not , they go by the reason "Because we care for our head representative."

They claim that it's time I settle down. I'm only 24 for Haumea' s sake! And like so many other decisions they've made I've been forced, blackmailed, threatened, persuaded and their last resort, kidnap, to attend the blind dates they set up. So, due to my polite nature I stayed instead of leave cause then the council will just kidnap me there again.

But , never mind that, cause the dates have never lasted more than 3 hours due to my wonderful attitude. No exception! Ha !

I put down my empty cup and headed outside. It's noon now. The sun was surprisingly warm. Considering it was winter. I loosen my scarf a bit and continued down the street

to meet Lacus. I passed a few boutiques, a flower shop, and a toy shop with a very cute teddy bear.

Wait! Did I just say that? I double up and sure enough the teddy was sitting there with its paws neatly folded over each other and leaning against a wooden chair, staring with its black button eyes from behind the glass wall. It was in a dark rich mahogany brown and its fur looked so soft…I decided then to buy it for Lilyeara.

A few minutes later, I was resuming my journey to meet Lacus with a big paper bag in my hand. I reached the café and pushed open the door with the brass handle, making a twinkling sound with the bell. I found Lacus in a secluded corner. There weren't many people there.

She was wearing a white, long sleeve dress with pink rose floral print, a midnight blue denim jacket and a blue green scarf which complemented her sapphire eyes and covered half of her face. Plus she was wearing a black wig. I was only able to recognize her by the necklace peeking out from under her scarf and the ring on her finger.

The necklace was something that belonged to her mum which she inherited along with all the other things that was her father's. It came with a letter from her father, saying that it was her's now and he had wanted to give it to her as a wedding gift. It had been in her mother's family for generations.

A very beautiful thing made of pure silver which still glows after all those years. The silver was like vines and awfully thin which wove around the inlaid sapphire. The ring was custom made for her by Kira of course. A gold band of pencil thin lines entangled together with a half hidden "I love you".

Lacus' s disguise is because she's the chairwoman of plants. Her visit here was non-confidential and she can't possibly go around parading herself, her hair especially stands out, she'll get a mob after her. Plus her new album just came out a few weeks ago.

She said it was just for fun though, there wasn't any advertising or autograph sessions but it had sold awfully well, in fact many songs were on the PLANTS and Orb's top- ten charts. Her notion was that she enjoys singing and just wanted to share it with others. Typical Lacus. I just don't know how she manages it along with being a wife, a mother and a chairwoman.

Kira wasn't actually happy with her coming here without bodyguards. It's been years since the war but still it wasn't safe for her alone. Lacus did get train in guns and self protection but, being that gentle and warm, she just wasn't that eager. She did well but she wouldn't bring a weapon anywhere.

Even if , we, meaning me, Kira , Athrun , Yzak , Miriallia , Dearka ,Captain Ramius …you get the picture, had again and again asked her to take something along, for extra protection. Usually she has a few ZAFT' s soldiers with her when she visits other countries or at least Kira or Yzak or even Dearka.

But being Lacus, she was able to convince Kira to let her come here in her own way. I don't even want to know how. Maybe I'll puke or blush like a beetroot from head to toe. I assure you, Lacus definitely has another side to her.

Kira is here too and they are currently staying in the Yamato mansion which Kira bought for them on their first anniversary as a married couple. She was glowing and smiling real sweet, but she still did tell him off for spending that much. My romantic ass of a brother just grinned.

Athrun and I joined them for dinner on their request a year after their marriage and that night was the night she announced that she was pregnant. She was a bit emotional during the whole pregnancy. The baby was a month early but was healthy and beautiful like her mother.

They named her after Lacus' s mother, Lilyeara. She has Lacus's extraordinary sapphire-sea-green orbs and Kira's mahogany hair . Lilyeara, Lily or Lil for short, is 3 now and singing like an angel with a kind personality from her both her parents. I'm her proud godmother.

She came here with Kira and Lacus and is at La' Flaga' s place I guess, playing , with 9 years old Stetson, Captain Gladys's son. Mwu and Murrue, happily married and going on strong, had found and adopted him right after the war. As a plus, Lacus is still as slim. I mean the I've-never-had-a-baby-before-slim.

" Hey , Lacus," I greeted as I sat down opposite her. She had adjusted her scarf so that her mouth wasn't covered.

" Hey , Cal," we've skipped honorifics long ago. "How are you doing?"

Just then the waitress came. I caught him giving us a once-over. "So girls, what can I get you?" What's with that tone? Haumea help me. Please. Is he trying to be seductive? He clearly did not notice Lacus's ring even if it was that obvious.

I wonder what Athrun will say if he sees this. Lacus was looking disbelieving and embarrassed , albeit only a little bit. She quickly controlled her expression and ordered an espresso with a business like tone. Clearly, she wasn't pleased.

" Skip it, just give me a glass of warm water ."I said.

He left with an "Of course, pretty ladies" and a smirk. Wonder how he'll react if he knows who we really are and what we could do to him.

I was also in disguise. A white scarf, red and black striped long sleeve shirt, a sheepskin jacket and jeans and a chocolate brown wig which makes me look like Kira. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Lacus.

" Back to what you asked. I'm fine. Bored to death by the paper work. " Even after all those years of running a country, I still don't like the paper work. She smiled sympathetically, "I know."

"So, how's Kira doing?"

She kinda blushed. Fish alert. There's something very fishy here.

"You're blushing. He's your husband for four years. Reason?" I raised an eyebrow at her suspicious reaction.

"Kira's fine. He's…he's at the manor… resting…"Lacus looked away and picked up her tea that had just arrived. But her blush did not go away instead, if possible, it deepened.

"Ah…I see…"I said dryly though a bit mischievious. "Someone had a late night huh. I'm surprised you could get up so early though."

Lacus looked shocked and embarassed .Shocked at what I was implying and embarassed that I was right. Her face was flaming red and she was fidgeting a bit. Can't help it. They are a married couple after all.

"Well, he did come home from a day of training the soldiers at the military camp. I suppose he was rugged. I wasn't all that tired."

"You two must have been desperate. "I raised an eyebrow as if to dare her to retort. She didn't say anything, just kept on drinking tea. I pick up my coffee and was about to take a sip when she sprouted a question.

"So, how are you and Athrun?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. You know what I mean."

"Fine. We are perfectly fine." she looked at me as if expecting something else.

"He…he proposed to me….last night." Lacus smiled but didn't look surprised and urged me to go on.

"Hold on. You don't look surprised. "I said with a slight accusing tone. She shrugged and replied "I have my ways…" with a teeny-tiny little smile at the corner of her lips which kinda make her look evil. Imagine, Lacus being evil. It gives me the shivers.

"Ok. Ok. I don't want to know." And I really don't. I guess my brother is slightly responsible for it. I really don't want to experience Lacus's ways of getting information, my poor brother.

"So?" she asked as if waiting for the obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"Did you say yes? Please tell me you did. I want to see you in a wedding gown. Not the one you wore for the despicable wedding of course. Something you like and makes Athrun's jaw drop. But then Kira probably wouldn't really like that kind of dresses. Nevermind that. So?" she had gushed out the words so fast, I hardly had time to register the meaning.

"Um….I…-"

"Cagalli." she isn't happy. Lacus isn't happy. This is bad. Backup!

"Um…I-I…"I was trying to explain but then I made the mistake to look into Lacus's eyes and I failed. She looked a bit depressed, angry and disbelieving. Mostly sad. Such tragic eyes. Beautiful though. No wonder Kira fell in love with her. Oh no. No, no, no, no. No. She's not doing this to me. There's tears! Oh Haumea, hear my pleas, help! Oh dear, how will I be able to explain this to Kira? No, no no no ….

"Please don't cry!" I whispered as I frantically searched for a tissue and finally had to resort to using the other side of a used napkin. The clean side.

"I'm not crying." She sniffed and turned away accepting my napkin and using it to dab her eyes.

"Ok! I'll tell. I'll tell."

"Really?" I noddded. She smiled brightly. A little too brightly. I've been tricked! She knows I get flustered when people cries!

"Lacus!"

"Oh come on. Be a sport. If I didn't do that you would not have said anyhting. Now go on." I sent her a glare which was received with a happy smile.

"I said no."

"What?" she practically yelled as she choked on the tea she was sipping while waiting for my explanation. Which was really unlike Lacus. She quickly looked around to see if she had attracted any attention and then turned to me again.

"Sorry, can you repeat that I must have heard wrong."

"I said I told him no."

"Why?" she asked, shocked

"The council doesn't approve."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You don't care what the council thinks about Athrun and

you."

"I do!" I said indignantly.

"You don't." she said it in a tone so final and as if stating a fact that I found no use to explain. I told her my worries.

"He's a coordinator." Lacus sighed and leaned back into the chair. She took a few large gulps from her cup, then on finding it turned empty, ordered another. Ice cold blended lemon tea and vanilla ice-cream. Cold drinks. I had suddenly found my shoes very interesting. Oh, look there's a little dirt there.

"Seriously, is that a problem? "she asked quietly.

"It is to me."

"Why?"

"I'm Orb's leader! Although the people there are coordinators and naturals, I'm not sure if they'll like it. Then, I know Athrun likes children very much and what would our children be? How will they be looked upon?"

"Cal, its not like Orb's citizens will mind. They love you know, and Athrun too. He's Orb's general. Your children won't be one of a kind, there's been more and more Coordinators getting married with Naturals nowadays and I'm sure most of them have kids. " She said gently.

"They won't be looked upon so differently as you would have minded. Now tell me your real worries."

I bit my lip as I realized she had seen through me. That's just like her. Sometimes I just don't get how she does it. The reason that I gave was one of my worries, but not my worst.

"He's a Coordinator." She was silent. I kept on.

"I'm a Natural. I- " I sighed and continued.

"Sometimes I just don't get how I ever got somebody like him. Somebody so perfect. He's sweet, kind, romantic, good in every subject, good in military things, he cares so much about his friends. He's just- "

"Perfect." Lacus said looking at me with knowing eyes. At least I can count on her during times like this.

"Yes." I replied. My heart clenched as I thought about him again.

"Cal, I don't think he's perfect." Anger apparently was evident in my features as I opened my mouth to retort. She held up her hand to stop me.

"I don't mean it as an insult. It's just that nobody is perfect. They may seem so, but they're not. You work hard to achieve the best but in the end it you'll still have flaws. You're not so imperfect as you may think."

We drank our beverages in comfortable silence. My emotions have calmed. She was giving me time to think over. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all.

"So tell me, how many times has the poor boy proposed to you?"

"Um…ah….12 I think since about 2 years ago?" I answered a bit hesitantly, embarrassed.

"Oh my, how you have tortured him!" she laughed delightfully.

I coughed embarassingly.

"I dare say that he'll propose to you soon enough. Maybe somewhere…" Lacus smiled a tad bit too innocently as she surveyed my expression. I instantly turned beet red.

"H-How would you know." I stuttered.

"As I say, I have my ways." She kinda seemed smug. Lacus being smug.

I averted my gaze and glanced down at my watch.

"Its four already! Oh my god, I have a meeting with the Ambassador of Eurasia! No, no! I can't be late! Where's Athrun?" I whispered frantically as I reached for my phone in my pocket. Dialing Athrun's number, I tapped my feet impatiently. Finally, the call got through

"Athrun! Where are you? Its four already! I can't be late!" I heard a chuckle from the other end of the line, which seems quite near to me though.

"Turn around, I'm right behind you."

I pivoted on the spot and slammed hard into someones's chest. A familiar smell invaded my sense. Lemon and apples with a touch of mint. Someone gripped my upper arm to hold me steady. A half choked laughter escaped the someone who is about a foot taller than me.

"Athrun! You should have said earlier that you were here. How long have you been here?" I said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

"I was here when you started panicking." I bit my lip and tried to glare at him. He is looking absolutely too amused. But I saw something different though. Something he tried to hide. He seems to be calculating and a bit relieved too plus a bit of frustration and maybe, sadness? Well, that seems weird.

"Oh dear, we must get there quickly!" I half-yelled as my mind swam back to reality and I dragged Athrun towards the door waving a good bye who was smiling.

In the car everything was silent so I turned up the radio. It was Lacus's new song, A Mother's Love. She composed it with Kira after Lily was born. Didn't know my bro had a musical bone in his body, but apparently he does. Seems like he has been learning the piano since he was three. I've heard them played a duet and it was amazing.

Lily has inherited their passion and talent for music alright. I heard her last time I was in PLANTS, which was about three months ago and she was playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata! I'm sure that we have a budding Mozart in the Yamato family.

"So, are you coming this Saturday?" Athrun's voice broke through the silence and I glanced at him. Saturday was his mother's birthday, 12 of December.

" I think I can. There's nothing urgent that day. I can ask Yumido to cancel the other things. Do I need to bring anything?" It wasn't first time visiting but I still asked for sure.

I really wished that I could have met his mother. She must be an awesome lady from all the things Athrun has said 'bout her. I know he misses her. Time heals they say, but it seems time is very slow too.

He always brings white crysanthemums for her so I'm guessing that they were her favourite flowers. He brought me there the first birthday after the war.

We had sat there till night came. He knew that I knew that he needed the time with her even if it was only in spirit and he knew that I would be there for him no matter what so, we sat in silence. He did introduce me though and said that I would have got along well with his mother, that she would have liked me. I smiled then.

" No, I'll buy the flowers."

"Ok ."I said and as I unbuckled myself I though of something.

" Does your mother like cookies?" he looked surprised at my abrupt question. Can't say I blame him.

"Well, yeah I guess. She liked almond and chocolate chip ones."

"Oh, ok. See you then." I turn around and pushed open the door then turned back to him again.

" Are you coming for dinner today at Kira's?" It was just a small get together for us, what with all of us being so busy. Miri, Dearka, Yzak, Mwu and Murrue are also going to be there.

" Yup, I'll be there." He replied.

" Bye." And I kissed him on the corner of his mouth. I saw him grinning from the coner of my eyes when I walked up the steps to the parliament. _**Well, maybe I should start buying the ingredients to make the cookies, I wonder if Lacus will help me though…**_

_**? **_

_So? Was it ok? Pls pls pls pls pls pls review. XD It would really help me a lot and we know that helping people is a good thing right? So review! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes._


End file.
